The present disclosure relates to a water purifier.
Water purifiers are apparatuses which are connected to a water supply to purify supplied water.
Such a water purifier includes one or more filters and a water storage tank for storing purified water. Depending on the type of purifier, the water purifier may further include a hot water storage tank for storing hot water or a cool water storage tank for storing cool water, or the hot water storage tank and the cool water storage tank. In the case where the water purifier includes the hot water storage tank, a heater for heating purified water may be provided. In the case where the water purifier includes the cool water storage tank, a cooler for cooling purified water may be provided.